1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to infant pacifiers. More particularly, the present invention relates to infant pacifiers that soothe a baby by generating motion and sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pacifier device is designed to soothe a baby, and its effectiveness is measured by the comfort of the baby. However, a pacifier's effectiveness is also measured by the comfort of the parents. A variety of modifications have been made to infant pacifiers in an attempt to pacify the parents as well as the baby.
Pacifiers have been equipped with temperature indicators that indicate the baby's body temperature to a concerned parent without having to wake the baby to measure body temperature. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,060 to Lu, a pacifier incorporating a heat sensing plate having a visual display is used to indicate the baby's temperature. The pacifier contains a heat conducting liquid that is warmed by the baby's body temperature. When the baby's temperature rises above a predetermined level, the heat conducting liquid activates a battery operated alarm notifying the parents of the baby's fever.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,864 to Lasecki et al. works on a similar principle as U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,060 in that a warning signal is provided when the baby's body temperature rises above a certain predetermined level. The '864 reference relies on a radio signal generated by the pacifier unit that is sent to a remote receiver unit. The remote receiver unit sounds an alarm and sets off indicator lights when the baby has a temperature above the predetermined level.
In an attempt to amuse the viewer of the pacifier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,847 to Kalis et al. discloses a pacifier that is equipped with light emitting diodes to highlight a specific feature on the face cover of the pacifier.
The above described pacifiers are designed to pacify the baby by merely sucking the pacifier, and to comfort the baby's parents, or in the case of the Kalis et al. reference, to amuse someone who is viewing the pacifier. The temperature indicators and the light emitting diodes do not provide any soothing benefit to the baby other than the comfort of sucking on the pacifier.
In addition to the comfort obtained by sucking on the pacifier, sound has been added to pacifiers to amuse a baby. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,856,519 to Teves and 5,059,215 to Girau disclose pacifiers that utilize a device that makes a noise as the baby sucks on the pacifier. The pacifiers generate a whistle, rattle, jingle or other sound to occupy the baby.
To try to overcome the monotony of a recurring whistle or jingle, melody generators have been added to pacifiers. The musical pacifiers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,554,919 to Hubert and 5,292,335 to Shin each contain a melody generator that is activated by a switch or by the baby's sucking motions. In such a pacifier, a variety of melodies have been implemented.
However, as any parent knows, the noises generated by a pacifier may amuse the baby, but the noises tend to aggravate the parents, or others around the baby after a certain amount of time. So while the baby may be amused, everyone else is confronted by a recurring whistle, jingle, rattle or melody played over and over again. Eventually, the novelty of a noise maker will also wear off for the baby.
Another problem associated with a baby's discomfort, and likewise the parents'discomfort, is teething. The pain that babies experience during teething can be unbearable, not only for the babies, but their parents as well. Teethers have been designed for a baby to chew on in an attempt to soothe the pain and discomfort associated with teething. U.S. Pat. No. 1,586,499 to Worth discloses a teething apparatus designed to stimulate circulation around the teeth to better nourish and strengthen the teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,758 to Killebrew combines an infant teether with a noise making device thereby providing something for the baby to chew on to relieve pain and at the same time make some noise to amuse the baby. The '758 reference discloses a soft sponge material that is covered by an elongated tubular piece of elasticized material. A noisemaker is secured at each end of the soft sponge. In operation, the teether is tied around the baby's wrist and the baby chews on the soft sponge. As the baby moves the teether, the noisemakers on either side of the soft sponge generate a sound that entertains the baby.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,284,490 to Green and 5,334,218 to Johnson each disclose a teether having resilient exercise projections that the baby can chew on. The '490 reference discloses a structure incorporating a first teething member and a second teething member mounted at opposite ends of a handle. The teething members have resilient exercise projections. The '218 reference combines a pacifier/teether combination having a nipple member and a semi-circular teething member sized and configured to conform to the shape of the alveolar ridge of an infant. However, the above described devices relieve teething pain by requiring the baby to chew on the device. Merely sucking on the device will not relieve the baby's teething pain.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pacifier that effectively soothes not only the baby, but the baby's parents as well. What is needed is a pacifier that serves to effectively soothe the pain and discomfort associated with teething that pacifies a baby by merely sucking on the pacifier.